


A Night Out

by fanaticismrestrained



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Bathing/Washing, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Humanstuck, M/M, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticismrestrained/pseuds/fanaticismrestrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Theodore Nitram curses loudly at a nice restaurant and Kaveh Zahhak tries to help him with his stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Kaveh: a name of Iranian/Persian origin, similar to the name "Zahhak", and it means 'royal' in an Iranian dialect/language.

The cloud cover had cleared over the course of the day, as promised by the weathermen. The sinking sun provided plenty of heat at the front of the Bronze Veterinary Office, which made things very comfortable for the young man sitting under the eaves on the porch. He rested in his wheelchair, relaxing and enjoying the evening air. A door opened and closed from behind and a familiar voice followed.

"Is something wrong, Theo? Do you need a ride? I just need to lock up and then I can-"

Theo shook his head, sitting up straight and running his hand through his mohawk. "Nah... I'm fine. I've got a friend picking me up. He drove me in today. My car's in the shop, y’know? And well… I'm not that mobile without a car..." ..." He gestured helplessly at his wheelchair and turned to his boss, smiling to assuage his concerns. "You've met him, I think. He helped me get here my first day."

The vet at the door nodded, giving Theo a smile. "Right, I remember him. Big man, looks in his thirties? I didn't think you’d prefer to make older friends, Theo." He paused and went back through the doorway, fiddling with the security system's settings.

"Well, actually, he's one of Dad's friends. My family lives out of state and since I wanted to get the internship so bad… Dad contacted Kaveh and asked if I could stay the summer. His house is pretty big… it's like he can pretend I'm not even there.” Theo paused for a second before continuing. “Pretty nice evening, huh?" He wheeled himself back a little, redirecting his chair to be able to make eye contact without tweaking his neck. He had heard the lecture before: communication is eighty percent visual. Or whatever the hell the actual statistic was.

There was only the sound of rustling leaves in the trees following Theo's response. He wondered if he'd spoken too much. His concerns proved unfounded, luckily, and the vet replied as he shut the door. "Yeah, it’s nice. I was joking about the older friend thing, you know? You'll be alright, then?"

Theo nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I—" A car pulled up and parked near the handicap access to the office. Theo lost his train of thought. Perking up, he shifted into a more comfortable position in his wheelchair. "Yep, there's my ride! Thanks for the chat... See you tomorrow, sir."

Theo waved a goodbye while wheeling himself down the ramp. Before he could get all the way down though, the driver's door opened and a man stepped out. Brushing a stray hair out of his face, he strode up to Theo with sure and heavy steps. He started to push the wheelchair for Theo.

"I got it, Kaveh, settle down..." Theo reached behind him to pat the larger man's hand, hoping a reassuring smile would get him to stand down.

"I know, Theo. I just wanted to help you. Your work day was tiring, was it not?" His voice was deep, smooth and calming; the perfect medicine after a stressful day.

“I guess. Yeah, it kinda sucked. But really, I got this…” Theo tried to fight for control of his wheelchair. His efforts proved futile. Finding himself being steered to the passenger side of the car, Theo didn’t bother to protest as Kaveh eased him into the passenger seat of the Ferrari. Theo closed the door himself while the wheelchair was folded away and put into the trunk. A deep, pleased sigh left him, his body sinking into the seat, comfortable and roomy, even though he rarely needed much leg space. It wasn’t like he moved them that much.

Theo was still settling in when his ‘chauffeur’ got back, sliding into the driver’s seat. Kaveh started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Theo stretched his arms and back, feeling the tension of the day start to unravel at last. "Ugh, I can't wait to get home. I really wanna change... This shirt is way too stuffy."

"Unfortunately, Theo, you'll have to wait a while longer."

"What? Why, Kaveh?" Theo flopped into his seat, letting out a long, low groan for good measure. Rule number one: always ensure your boyfriend knows exactly how dissatisfied you are with any given situation.

The response wasn’t what Theo was expecting.

"We're going out to eat tonight. It’s somewhere nice." Kaveh eased to a stop at a red light, taking the time to give a little smile. Theo had thought he'd get a long lecture about how discomfort builds character, or how back in HIS day they wore business casual on the walk to school. Uphill. Both ways. In the snow.

Theo pushed himself upright in his seat and glancing around to see if he recognized anything nearby. "Is it somewhere new? What kind of food is it?" He grumbled a little and settled down again. "I didn't think we'd go out tonight..." He smoothed out some of the wrinkles in his shirt and pants, hoping to look a little more presentable.

The car's engine flared up for a moment as Kaveh gathered his thoughts. "Yes. It's a new Italian restaurant that recently opened up in the area. I thought that we would be able to find something to eat there. Though I do not recommend you get anything with too much marinara sauce. We do not want to stain your work shirts, do we?”

If they were going somewhere ‘nice’ then Theo needed to make sure he looked appropriate. That was another small pet peeve of Kaveh’s, and though Theo really didn’t care as much as he did, they only ate out like this every once in a while. He might as well try to look his best.

“Oh, Kaveh, when will my car be fixed? Not that I don’t appreciate you driving me around, but, you know, I just figure you’ve got important work to be doing instead.” Restless as he was, Theo shifted in his seat again, propping up his head on his hand.

Kaveh's attention was elsewhere; he remained vigilant, ensuring that no one would pull out on him. It took him a little while to respond. "I believe the repairs should be completed in two days. However, it is no real inconvenience to me to drive you to work. Don’t worry yourself. Of course, I can ask if the shop could accelerate their work and finish it tomorrow."

Kaveh's car was near silent as it pulled into the parking lot of a curious restaurant Theo hadn't seen before. A beautiful little sign above the door named the building "Sapore." Theo maneuvered himself to look into the windows of the quaint place. It was well lit, thank God, but it seemed a lot fancier than the rustic exterior would suggest.

In fact, it was almost _too_ fancy. Theo waited for Kaveh to get his wheelchair out of the trunk of the car while absentmindedly tugging at his collar. He hoped that this wasn't one of those highfalutin places Kaveh mentioned in one of his business stories. Was he properly dressed? Did his hair look okay? Did his breath stink? Theo was so preoccupied that he didn't hear his door opening.

The older man's hand on his shoulder startled him. "Are you alright, Theo?" Kaveh murmured, his tone thick with worry. The older man recoiled slightly once he’d seen that he’d startled Theo, but was soon drawn back to his companion's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little lost in thought, you know?" Theo gave Kaveh one of his hands, grasping tight as his boyfriend extracted him from the car. Soon he was in his wheelchair. Theo rolled himself up onto the sidewalk while Kaveh locked the car. Smiling over to Kaveh, he settled into his seat.

They made their way inside. Theo's first impression had been spot on. Each table was furnished with fine, gleaming silverware and each waiter was impeccably dressed. The lighting was gentle and warm, and despite the fancy setting, the menus the host held, and the decor, Theo felt calm. He had managed to forget his slightly disheveled appearance.

Kaveh approached the host to be greeted, and after customary salutations and soft small talk, the host asked, "How many for this evening?"

After a second of straightening his tie, Kaveh put a hand on Theo's shoulder and smiled at the host. "We actually have a reservation. Kaveh Zahhak. For two, thank you." The host bowed and led the pair to a table nestled amongst a number of other occupied tables. Theo needed a little help to get there, but with Kaveh, there wasn't a need for worry. Theo got comfortable, thanking the host for the menu and taking a look at the options.

"Everything looks so fancy... The menu's even in cursive..." Theo whispered to himself. Thank god they hadn't decided to go the full Italian route like that one French restaurant Kaveh had brought him to, or else he'd need Kaveh's linguistics skills to navigate the menu.

It wasn't long until they had made their decisions and ordered their meals. They passed the uneventful wait catching up on the events of the day, Kaveh taking the floor for the majority of it. Theo had learned enough of the jargon involved in Kaveh’s work to be able to comprehend what he was saying, though he still didn’t completely understand. Regardless, he smiled at Kaveh’s animated, but quiet, explanation, drinking in the sight of his enthusiasm.

Dinner finally came and Theo beamed once he laid his eyes on the food. Not many restaurants he’d been to would make vegetarian lasagna, but the chef had delivered. Once Kaveh was served, Theo tucked in with a bright fervor. Lunch had been a long time ago for him, and he was just about starving. Kaveh let him eat, his story of the day over, and only spoke again once Theo had slowed down.

“So, Theo, I think that is enough about my day. How was yours? I hope that your allergies didn’t give you too much trouble.” Ever the gentleman, Kaveh cut a bit of his ravioli and put it onto Theo’s plate so he could taste it for himself. Theo’s movements slowed as he looked over the ravioli piece.

“No, there weren’t many cats today. But, uh, it wasn’t a good day. Let me tell you, all about this absolute jerk we had today…” Theo straightened up, grumbling to himself as he cut through more of his lasagna. “So, we get a call, and this guy talks about how his dog’s hurt, and how she needs to come in, right? Then Dr. Bronze gets him in, even though we were supposed to have someone then, and the guy comes in with this poor, beautiful lab, and he asks what’s wrong with her. This guy is going on and on, about how he found her on the street, and how she needs help.”

His body tensed the more he talked, his voice rising in volume slowly but surely. “And then, after the examination, the doctor tells him, you know, what was wrong, and how much it’d cost to help her. Then this guy, this… this fucking asshole, he just says to us that he can’t afford it, and that it’s too much.” Kaveh winced subtly at Theo’s cursing, though it went unnoticed. “He wants us to lower the treatment cost, or put her down, because he can’t afford to help a stray, and I just… What kind of douche does that? It’s not even _his_ dog, he doesn’t know if she had a family, she wasn’t that old… I wanted to punch his stupid fucking-”

Theo hadn’t realized how loud he had gotten, and it was only once he felt Kaveh’s hand on his own that he stopped his frustrated ranting. “Theo. Please bring your volume down.” He scanned the room, realizing that a couple patrons had stopped eating to focus on him. He shrank slightly, clearing his throat.

Once he had settled down Theo spoke again. “Sorry, I… I’m just so pissed, Kaveh, like… It’s just so irresponsible! Why would anyone pick up a dog, and bring her to the vet, if they’re not willing to help the poor thing! She was so sweet and docile, even though she was in pain, and this ass was going to put her down! The doctor was going to try to get help, you know, from a charity, to try to treat her and find her owner.” He grumbled and returned to eating, looking at Kaveh for some sort of reassurance.

“I know, I know, Theo. His behavior was preposterous, I know. It is good of the Doctor to look after the poor dog.” Kaveh sighed and returned to his food, playing with a lock of his hair as he did so. The habit was one he expressed when he was thinking. Theo wondered what it could have been about.

The rest of the dinner passed without further incident, but even that made Theo nervous. His anger and frustration ebbed slowly away to reveal a subtle sensation of stress. It was unusual for Kaveh to get this quiet, unless he was angry or thinking deeply. He was still playing with a lock of his hair, even as he ordered some tiramisu to go and paid the bill. They left quietly, and Theo apologized to the waiter on the way out for his volume earlier in the evening.

In the dark, time passed quickly and Theo found himself being carried into the house, his wheelchair carried in Kaveh’s other arm. “Uh, Kaveh? I can wheel myself if you want…” Kaveh shushed him, placing the wheelchair in its normal place and removing his suitcoat. He only made a pit stop at the fridge to put away the tiramisu before carrying Theo upstairs. “… Kaveh? Is something wrong?”

The older man’s face was stern when he spoke. There was no mirth in his voice. “Theodore Nitram.”

Theo froze and his heart began to pound. Kaveh only used his full name when he was angry, or when they…

“Y-yes?”

“You have been poorly behaved today. I’ve told you not to swear before, on several occasions. What will people think of me when I can’t even get my boy to behave?” It was then that Kaveh’s scowl shifted into a smile, and he winked gently at Theo. His racing heart calmed, and he smiled back at the older man. “What does Daddy do to poorly behaved little boys?”

Theo wriggled in his arm, putting on his repentant persona. “Daddy, please don’t spank me… I didn’t mean to curse… I’ll be good, Daddy!”

Kaveh grinned as he carried him away to the bed, sitting him down on his lap before undoing the buckle on his pants. Theo didn’t fight him as he removed his pants and underwear, and was soon bent over Kaveh’s lap, his butt raised in the air.

One of Kaveh’s big, firm hands rubbed against Theo’s warm tush, and he shuddered in anticipatory delight. “I know you will, but it’s important for me to keep you properly disciplined…” He began rubbing Theo’s back with his other hand, relieving some of his tension and distracting him from what was coming to him.

Kaveh’s hand came down, smacking Theo on his left buttcheek with a firm sting. Theo cried out in surprise. He wasn’t prepared for the second spanking, this time hitting his right cheek with an equal amount of force. His Daddy had gotten so very good at spanking him, and followed it up by gently rubbing the stinging spots to help relieve the pain. A second pair of spankings followed, slow and deliberate as if they were meant to last.

Theo bent his arms around the underside of Kaveh’s leg, grasping onto his Daddy for support. His breathing quickened. He couldn’t look back to see when the next hit would come. Each slap rocked his body, thrusting his hips against the leg he was on. He could feel his Daddy’s hands on his ass again, and he tensed in expectation for another spanking.

“Relax, Theodore. Relax…” Kaveh’s voice was smooth and calming. Theo did as he was told, his body settling again. He was given several spankings in quick succession, and he cried out in surprise. “Don’t forget, Theodore… Don’t forget to count… and don’t lose your place. We don’t want me to have to start over, correct?”

The younger man could feel a hot blush burning at the tips of his ears. He cried out. “Five, Daddy!”

“That’s a good boy.”

Theo could feel the man’s weight shifting beside him, and he could feel him looming over him as he rubbed his hands against his bare ass. A finger started to wiggle between Theo’s cheeks, and he wiggled his rump in return, trying to invite him to continue. It felt just like what he expected to come next. The anticipation made his cock harder. He stifled another cry when he was spanked again.

He added another tally. The skin of his ass began to burn. Each spanking made Theo more tender. Fifteen. He could feel his erection pressing against Kaveh, his Daddy, showing him how much he was enjoying this despite the pain.

There was a pause. Theo almost thought it was over. He started trying to prop himself up on Kaveh’s leg, and that was when the next spanking hit. It caught him off guard, and he dropped onto his lap with a yelp and a whimper.

He could feel himself tearing up, and his next tally came out as a whimper. “S-s-sixteen… D-Daddy…”

Kaveh’s hand settled onto his sore rump, and he could feel a tear run down his cheek. Theo sniffled as Kaveh started to reposition him, his voice quiet and calm. “You’re going to get off lightly tonight. You were such a brave boy to take your punishment. Such a good boy for Daddy.”

Theo sniffed and nodded. He was placed so he could straddle his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around the man’s thick torso for support.

Kaveh’s muscular arms encircled his body, pulling him securely against his big, firm chest. “You were so well behaved. Come on, Daddy has a reward for his good little boy.”

Theo whimpered and cried softly against his shoulder for a moment. He moved to look into Kaveh’s eyes. His visage was the soft, patient, loving expression he knew and loved. Before Theo could say anything, Kaveh gently pulled him closer, having their lips meet. The kiss was gentle, chaste but loving, and Theo wanted more. He wanted more of his Daddy. He knew the older man always kept his desires in check to avoid putting too much pressure on him.

Theo pulled away, a smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks. “I love you, Kaveh, I love you so much!” He pressed back in for another kiss, open mouthed and passionate, his hands slipping away from Kaveh’s back to caress his sides.

Kaveh returned his kiss, pressing against him with the power Theo loved. He felt his Daddy’s hands caressing his back, touching his sides, massaging his aching ass… all with the gentle care of a doting boyfriend.

Theo started to undo Kaveh’s tie and shirt, trying to occupy his attention with his mouth and tongue. Kaveh started to return the favor, undoing the buttons on Theo’s shirt. The kiss was paused for a moment as they discarded their clothes. Theo tried to undo Kaveh’s belt without looking, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Let me…” Kaveh smiled after speaking, undoing his belt. He reached for a pillow, putting it down beside him. “Sit down on the pillow for Daddy, okay?”

It was a simple request. Theo nodded breathlessly and moved into position on the pillow. It was cool and soft, perfect for an aching rear. Kaveh removed his pants, shoes, and socks, kneeling in front of the seated boy. He helped Theo take off the rest of his clothes before gently touching his cock with one massive hand.

Kaveh gave it a few tentative strokes, teasing the base of the head with his thumb. “I want to make you feel really good… really, really good… Can you stay still for me, Theodore?”

Theo couldn’t respond verbally, smiling and wiping away the last of his tears. It felt good to cry after a spanking, but he wanted Kaveh to know he was enjoying this. All he could do was nod, reaching out to gently stroke his boyfriend’s hair. Kaveh let out a soft sound of approval, before leaning in to lick at the head of Theo’s cock.

He wasn’t sure why, but the second he felt Kaveh’s tongue, Theo smiled like he was on cloud nine. The tension in his body had been alleviated by the spanking and the good cry that he always had following a spanking. But now all the tension that was left ebbed away in one fell swoop. Theo released a low, happy moan, his head lolling back. He closed his eyes. He focused only on the sensation of Kaveh’s warm tongue, the lips closing around his shaft, the dozens of kisses his got from his doting, loving Daddy on his sensitive member.

Kaveh was careful as he gave Theo head, hands gently rubbing and massaging the insides of his thighs. Theo may not have been able to feel or move them as easily as other people, but they were still beautiful to him. He bobbed his head, ever so gentle with his (not so) little boy, gauging his reactions and continuing until he felt like Theo was just about to burst.

It was then that he stopped, smiling up at Theo with a mischievous glint in his eye. “Theo, you’ve been such a good boy… can you get onto your hands and knees for Daddy?”

Theo nodded. Kaveh moved away so Theo could turn onto his front, making an effort to make it onto his hands and knees on the bed. It was difficult, but with gentle assistance from Kaveh — strong arms helping him into position, his gentle fingers running down his sides — Theo was able to place himself on the bed properly.

He knew what was coming next. He wanted it. More importantly, he wanted Kaveh. Theo knew he would be gentle. He heard the nightstand drawer open up, and let out a little noise of pleasure as he felt the man’s thick finger against his hole. It was cool and slick. Kaveh was slow as he tested to see how loose Theo was that evening. His Daddy had managed to get preparing Theo down to a science, and he'd worked his finger into Theo without the slightest bit of pain. Soon Kaveh added a second finger, using his free hand to continue to massage and rub his rump.

It still stung, but with all the loving attention it'd gotten following the ordeal, Theo didn't really care. Kaveh only paused from his soothing touches to add a little more lube to his fingers. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Theo pain. Unless, of course, he asked for it. Kaveh kept at it, but shifted his position so that he was on top of Theo, pressing down on his back a little with his muscular body.

"How does it feel, Theo? Do you like it?"

Theo gasped as he felt Kaveh put his fingers in deeper still, panting against the bedspread.

"I know, Theo... It feels good, doesn't it? I'll make you feel really good, I promise..." Kaveh slipped in a third well lubed finger, kissing the back of Theo's neck as he gave a quiet, crooning moan from the sensation. "You like it when Daddy fingers you, don't you? Come on; tell Daddy what you want him to do."

His back arched beautifully beneath his Daddy. Theo was rock hard as he murmured out his response. "F-fuck me, Daddy, please fuck me..." He felt Kaveh repositioning himself over him. He felt that wonderful dick press against his ass cheek. He closed his eyes in preparation, finding himself short of breath.

"Such a good little boy. Daddy's going to give you what you want, don't worry... Just hold on for a moment for me, okay?"

Theo murmured out a quiet affirmation as Kaveh's fingers left him, making him feel almost empty. He knew what was happening. Behind him, Kaveh lubed himself up, stroking his thick shaft and grunting deeply from that place in the center of his chest. Theo let the mental image flood his mind. He twitched in his place on the mattress. He wanted to touch himself, and he did so, wrapping his hand around his throbbing cock, desperate to stroke himself.

"Not yet, Theo, not yet... Wait until I'm in, okay?"

Theo whined, but agreed. He knew he didn't have to wait long.

Kaveh rubbed the head of his cock against Theo's hole, whispering in his ear. "I can't wait to make love to you, Theo. I just can't wait," he said, wrapping his arm around Theo's body. Using his other hand to slowly push into him, Kaveh took his time to allow Theo to adjust.

For Theo, it felt phenomenal. He cried out in pleasure, groaning and pushing his hips back as best as he could. His hand remained on his member. It took all of his self-control to not stroke himself. Kaveh was slow and careful, and Theo didn't even realize how full he felt until Kaveh's hips met his. "Y-you're so good, Theo. you can touch yourself now... touch yourself for Daddy, okay?"

The younger man groaned and started to jerk off; happy he'd finally gotten 'permission'.

It was important to start slow, and Kaveh knew that. He started to pull out and then thrust in, steadily rolling his hips at an easy pace. He kept Theo close. With his hold on Theo’s midsection, he kissed the boy's neck one more time. It would be hard to kiss him once he'd picked up the pace, after all. "I love you, Theo. I love you so much..."

"I-I love you too, Daddy... faster. Please..." Theo wanted to try to time his own release to match Kaveh's, so he slowed. He tried to encourage Kaveh to speed up. Thankfully, Kaveh was able to sense his urgency. He started to speed up, gradually, to avoid hurting him. Every time he started to pull out, Theo wanted to cry out to get him to stay, only to be met with increasingly strong thrusts.

They settled into a rhythm they were both comfortable with. For a moment all one could hear was the sound of Theo groaning in pleasure, Kaveh panting in his ear, and the sound of their bodies meeting with every thrust of Kaveh’s hips.

It was impossible for Theo to pay attention to anything other than the feeling of his boyfriend's cock thrusting into him harder and harder. He stroked himself harder and faster until he felt himself on the edge. He barely managed to cry out upon realizing how close he was.

"D-Daddy! I'm gonna cum...!"

Either Kaveh didn't hear him, or he heard him clear enough. Kaveh's thrusting grew rougher and more intense. Theo moaned as loud as he could before cumming onto the outermost bedspread. Theo melted into the bed, overwhelmed by the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Kaveh felt Theo's muscles tighten around his member from his climax, driving him to keep thrusting until he felt just about to cum. He pulled out, moaning into Theo’s ear for good measure. It left the poor young man feeling empty, but Kaveh wasn't quite aware of that at the moment. He mimicked Theo's actions, pushing himself over the edge and hitting climax so that he'd spurt all over his partner's back.

With both of them finished, Kaveh twisted Theo around so he could kiss his cheek. And then his lips. Theo gave Kaveh a little smile, mouthing ‘amazing’ at him.

The pair collapsed onto the bed, breathless and spent. Kaveh was sweatier than usual, pressing his body against Theo and pulling him close for another passionate kiss. Theo obliged, pressing against him to kiss in return. They remained in each other’s arms, ignoring the sweat and sore muscles, basking in each other’s presence.

Time passed quietly until Kaveh spoke up, his voice quiet and tentative. “W-Was I too much, Theo? With the spanking?” He always stuttered a little when he was nervous. Theo thought it was adorable, and he patted his cheek with a smile.

“C’mon, Daddy, you know I love that. You did just fine. Dinner was great, I have a snack in the fridge, and I deserved the spankings. Not that I didn’t enjoy them too. But, really, Kaveh, you were great.”

Kaveh smiled and pulled him closer, squeezing him against his chest. He let his hands run over Theo’s back and sides, giving him plenty of attention. “Be that as it may Theo, I love you very much. You’re not hurt, are you?”

Theo laughed quietly and patted the back of Kaveh’s head, giving him a look.

“Alright, alright, I understand. But, let’s go and give you a bath, shall we? Your back is a mess,” Kaveh said.

“No thanks to you!”

Theo and Kaveh both laughed, and the former playfully shooed the latter’s shoulder as the older man picked him up and carried him to the master bathroom. He started the water, placing Theo on the edge of the bath to wait until the warm water filled the tub. “

You’re great, Kaveh…” Theo smiled and tried to tug him down for another small kiss, which he was able to do without much trouble.

Once the water was warm, Kaveh helped Theo lower himself into the bath. He sank in with a sigh, letting the water envelop him. Kaveh started to scoop water out with a cup, and Theo obediently leaned his head back so Kaveh could rinse his hair. It wasn’t like he was a baby. He could bathe himself perfectly fine. Kaveh knew it too. This had simply become ritualistic for them, as a father would bathe his infant son.

Kaveh finished washing and rinsing Theo’s hair before grinning and pulling out a bottle from under the sink. “Theo… we forgot to put in the bubble bath!”

Theo laughed, shaking his hair to get some water to splash on his boyfriend. “No way, Kaveh! I’m not a kid!”

Kaveh tried to shield himself from the splashing water, laughing. “You’re never too old for a little comfort.”

“No, really, I’m fine!” Theo gently pushed the bottle of bubble bath away, still giggling at him.

The bottle slipped out of Kaveh’s hands, and he tried to look stern again, but his chuckling was too strong. “Hey, now, Theo! Not so rough! Am I going to have to get in there and teach you how to behave again?”

Theo just stuck his tongue out at him. “If you can fit your big old ass in here, just try it!”

“Oh, that’s it!” Kaveh grinned and lunged at Theo, slipping his hands under his armpits to start tickling him.

Theo couldn’t stand up to the power of tickle torture, and found himself squirming and flailing in the bathwater. Luckily it was deep enough that he didn’t flood the bathroom floor, but he did manage to get Kaveh pretty wet.

“Oh, look at what you’ve done! I’ll have to shower now to get myself cleaned up!”

Theo quickly patted the man’s broad chest, before pointing at himself. “Gotta finish me up first, Kaveh! Or, do I gotta call you Daddy?”

Kaveh pouted, but he couldn’t keep it up for long. He smiled once more. “Fine, fine, very well. I’ll get you all cleaned up and dried off, and then I’ll be able to get some peace and quiet while I shower.” Kaveh did as he promised he would, cleaning Theo thoroughly. He was gentle and slow, running his hands along the developed muscles in his arms, caressing his weakened thighs, and cleaning even between his toes. Theo only needed a little assistance to dry off once the bathtub had been drained, and he was relocated to the bed (once the outside comforter had been removed) to wind down. Kaveh left both of their pajamas out so Theo could change while he showered.

In a half an hour they were both immaculate and settled into bed. The covers were pulled up, their teeth were brushed, and they were secure in each other’s arms. Kaveh gave Theo a kiss to the top of the head, smiling as he gently stroked his hair. “I love you, Theo.”

Theo returned the kiss with one to the lips, smiling and murmuring softly in response. “I love you too, Kaveh.”

Theo closed his eyes and breathed slowly, inhaling Kaveh’s scent. It helped him sleep. He felt right, here, living in this house, working at the vet’s office for his internship. He belonged here. Here with Kaveh; his Daddy, and his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, Theodore/Tavros is a fully consenting adult in this fanfiction.
> 
> Additionally, following the events of the story, Kaveh paid for the labrador's medical bills and adopted her. Kaveh cared for her lovingly whenever Theo couldn't, and they loved her to bits until she died of natural causes.


End file.
